MURDER EP.10
The Camera Zooms to Wikia Manor before going through the door, and focusing on the man inside. It is Charles. " Greetings. My name is Charles, and I am the butler of this cursed estate. I am the head of Wikia Manor’s staff, once owned by the founder himself. I have two maids that also work with me in this daring job. Their names are Melina and Erica. " It zooms around Wikia Manor, showing the different Greek statue and paintings. " Wikia Manor was designed with many statues of gods and godesses... It gives this otherwise cold and dark estate a breath of fresh historical air. " It zooms to the graveyard, where it focuses on the grim reaper statue. " However, death has always followed me to my various locations, and I fear my ... curse... has followed me to this very manor. " Charles says. A shadow of a mysterious figure walks through the halls as it shows the different bodies of Sci, RG, Sklei, Reo, DF, Bloxx, Toon, Jon and Paper from the various different days. " Nine Days ago... Thirteen Mortals arrived here to play a diabolical game of life, or death. For one of these Mortals is not who everyone thinks they are...they are in fact my secret employer, the name of which I have no idea. " says the creepy butler. It cuts back to Charles in the Grand Room. " Nine People have been killed... another two soon to be, and then there will be only two left. The Winner... and the Sinner. " Charles says to you, the reader. It cuts to Charles standing at the top of the staircase, watching the first black car entering the driveway as seen in Hanging Around. “ For this, ladies and gentlemen is a game… of Murder." cuts to Charles, who is standing in the Grand Room. Charles: 'This has been one heck of a season. From what appeared to be sucide to explosive endings... and finally chemical mixes of hot and cold. But before the end of this trilling tale... lets take a look at what's happened BEFORE now. A Review of this Season... of MURDER. 'Charles: 'Wikia Manor... A grand and lavish estate home to many secrets. Wikia Manor is the perfect place for the mysteries to begin. Just hope you survive, of course... cuts to the Grand Room. 'Charles: The Grand Room...a wonderful place to begin our little tour... if you look around, you notice the fine design of the wooden lounge chairs, which were inspired by greek myths. zooms around to a large bell on the table. The bell is a golden color. Charles: 'Ah the estate bell... this was used many times during the early days of Wikia Manor. Now we use an airhorn system to sound the riddles... which of course you've heard. cuts to the camera zooming around the stairwell. Soon enough, Charles is standing above on the porch, overlooking the grand room. 'Charles: This is where many of the Wikia Manor meetings occur. It was also the location of the meeting ... of these mortals. cuts to the survillance room, playing thirteen interview tapes. voiceover: Hundreds of People took part in a series of interviews in an attempt to get the chance to win one million dollars by spending a period of time in a manor. cuts to the interview of Bloxx. ---- ---- then cuts to Ermac's interview. ---- ---- voiceover: And soon, thirteen unlucky people were chosen. ---- 13 guest walk around the main hall of the manor. On the nearby table are thirteen glasses of champagne. Sci: Oh look, there’s champagne! Toon: Oh wow. RG: Um… is Champagne a liquid drug or something? Jon: It’s Alcohol. RG: Oh okay. Toon: Oh wow. guests begin to drink their delicious drinks as they discuss who they are. Paper: I’m Paper. How are you? Reo: Reo, and I’m great thanks. So, do you own a Paper factory or something? Paper: As a matter of fact, I do. looks around, and makes a quick laugh. Ermac: I’m Ermac. Sklei: The name’s Sklei. Ermac: Do you spell that S K I? Sklei: No, it’s S K L E I. cuts to another group of guests, chatting. Sci: So, Toon. How many years has it been since our last project? Toon: It’s been about 3 years. Things going good? Sci: Yeah. They really are. then walks up to Sci and Toon. RG: Um… I feel stupid… walks up with Sol, Nick, DF, Nick, and Bloxx. Jon: It’s the champagne. His name is RG by the way. I’m Jon. DF: Diamond, but call me DF. Nick: Nick’s my badash name. Sci: Wait a second, aren’t you the CEO of that Lego rip-off? annoyed: No… annoyed: That would be me. And my company is not a Lego rip-off. Sci: Sorry. Nick: I’m not gonna hang around here. Bloxx: Same. and Bloxx walk away from Sci. RG then vomits up the champagne. RG: Ugh dude… ---- returns to Charles, in the second floor halls. Charles: RG's mess was very disgusting, indeed. begins to walk towards the camera as it slowly zooms backwards. Charles: I introduced myself to the guests, and sent them off to their rooms... take this one for example. opens the door to the Roman Room, once formerly Sci's room. ---- Sci: Oh my gosh, this is huge. unpacks some of his clothes and puts it in a dresser before looking around. As he looks around, he sees paintings of gladiators, emperors, and Rome. ---- Sci: I’m in this room, and I realize. This whole room is themed on the Roman Empire. I mean literally. There’s Gladiators killing lions… cuts to a picture of a Gladiator killing a lion Sci: It has emperors, the arenas, the armies… what the heck is with this mansion? ---- returns to Charles, in the Roman Tower. Charles: Of course... they had very little time to check out the manor... before someone was caught Hanging Around in the wrong areas... camera then turns to the floor, to see a chalked outline of a body. ---- shows everyone looking around the Manor, especially their rooms when… CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone, startled wonders were that loud noise came from. Paper, Reo, DF, Toon, Jon, and Sol exit their rooms first and look around. Paper: What the hell? Reo: Was that you? Paper: No! Was it yours? Toon: Course not. Jon: I think it came from the third floor! start running through the hallway, as the rest of the guests start hurrying upstairs. They see everyone heading to the third floor and follow. As they run, they reach the third floor. Paper: Let’s look around! starts looking around in the different rooms until Toon screams. Everyone runs over to his spot. Toon: Oh my god… Sci… WHAT HAPPENED? sees Sci, with a rope on his throat, strangled as he lays on the floor, with a broken chandelier on him, and glass stabbing him, and on the floor everywhere. Suddenly, Charles arrives and pushes through the crowd to see Sci. Charles: Oh dear. It has begun. ---- shows Charles in the Roman Room once more. Charles: Sci met a shocking end, and that began the game. begins to walk from the Roman Room down the upper floor stairwell. Charles: The guests quickly discovered that one of them was the Killer, a vicious and twisted person who is intent on killing off eleven people here in Wikia Manor. Camera shows the shadow of the Killer walking up the staircase. By this point, Charles is walking in the second floor hallway. Charles: As time went by, the guests attempted to figure out who the Killer was using clues from three different areas... ---- Charles: Now. We have removed the body from the tower, but it will up to you to discover who did it. The 12 of you will separate to go to three different locations. The Crime Scene…. .... Where Sci decided to hang around, only to meet his untimely demise. The Last Known Whereabouts… .... which would be the Roman Room, untouched since he left. And finally, the morgue... .... where you can closely inspect the body as much as you would like. ---- is now standing near the damaged Athena Room. Charles: They began to collect clues and proceeded to work with others to piece together the right infomation. However... one particular man decided that only certain people should get certain infomation. His name... was Paper. Charles: Paper, a Paper Factory Owner and Manager from Chaturnville, Wikia/Mount Justice, Wikia. His managing skills making him an instant leader, capable of manipulating people to his advantage, and connecting the dots. ---- Paper: I figure with every game, you need an alliance. So, I decided to get Nick, Jon, and Sklei in. They seem the most dependable people in the manor besides Sci, but he’s sorta dead. ---- Charles: Then, there's Nick, a Nuclear Scientist and former inmate from Everything City, Wikia. While he's had a rough start, his determination to stay alive, his knowledge of the criminal world, and his suprising ability to connect the dots with even the barest of infomation proves him to be a threat to the Killer. ---- flashback: I had to make some orders for ... a special event coming up. Oh, I forgot. A chilled seafood buffet! How wonderful. Now then, the Killer would like to make an annouchment. One of you have solved the chilling tale involving both hot and cold. Congratulations.... Nick! ---- Charles: Next, there's Jon, a Professor at the University of Wikia from Chaturnville, Wikia. He's carefully watched Paper, one of his own allies right to the very end, and has proven that even he can at some points in time figure everything out before his own allies. ---- Jon: 'Paper saw the gloves, he’s just saying that he didn’t. He could be killer. ---- 'Charles: 'Fourth of all, there's Sklei, an actor and party planner from Partytown, Wikia. While he may not be the smartest guest in the manor, he is certainly one of the most famous. ---- 'Sklei: Well Acting is not my only job. In fact, Acting is a secondary job. My main job is being a party planner. Do you have any weddings or birthdays coming up? Knights Partying Forever Inc. can give it all! ---- Charles: These guests have proven themselves to be quite the smart opponnets. ---- cuts to Noon. Everyone is cooking different meats and food as the smell of food goes into the air. It cuts to Jon and Paper talking. Paper: The plan appears to have worked. You joined Bloxx and helped ice him out. Jon: Yes, making sure he didn't get any info was hard but I felt like we needed to strike him hard. Paper: Welcome back to the team, Jon. I'm glad Operation: Death Squad appears to have succeeded. I only hope that it is Bloxx who dies, and not Nick. ---- has Paper and Jon follow him, making Sol raise his eyebrows. As they reach downstairs to the grand room, Dark arrives and follows them to the Kitchen. Toon and Ermac arrive, pass them, and Toon sighs. Sol comes down as Toon looks disappointed. Sol: They lied to me. They lied to us. Toon: What? Sol: They lied. Jon just went back with Paper, Dark, and Nick. I don't think he really left. They used us to get rid of Bloxx. Ermac: It all makes sense now... Toon: We can deal with that later.... did you figure the riddle out? Sol: No. I nearly did, but Nick beat me to it. Toon: Dang it. ---- Charles: But even they are not completely safe. ---- montage of Sklei being blown up, Jon drinking the ricin-laced tea, and Paper being headshot occurs. ---- Charles: 'The stakes are high, espically when others seek to eliminate them. 'Charles: Toon, a Director and Producer from Chaturnville who uses his wits and leadership skills to face off againest the Killer, and Paper's Team. ---- standing next to Dark summons everyone over. Toon: Okay. So there's eleven people left. Nick, Sklei, Jon, and Paper are in one group. That leaves seven. Me, you Dark... DF, Bloxx, Sol, Ermac, and Reo. We need to work together. Whatever we find, we tell each other. Agreed? Else: Agreed. Toon: Okay, where are we going? ---- Charles: Next, Ermac, a writer from Wookie City, Wikia who has followed both Toon and Sol through out the season. However, he has also proven himself to be strong in solving the riddles. ---- cuts into it, and finds the clue inside. He pulls it and walks away with his scalpel in one hand and the clue in another. As he walks away, he begins to read it. If these walls could talk, they'd implicate me. A cold-blooded killer... no one can see. The place where I dwell is closed off to all. Move things to the side. Find my hidden wall. You may need your scalpel when you run about. Cut across. Cut down. Cut my heart out. turns to the closet room, which would be the Morgue. Ermac: Its gotta be somewhere nearby... Ermac: I'm thinking, and I just decide to move things over. moves over a cabinet with wheels, and finds orange wallpaper. Ermac slashes it, cutting it apart as the airhorn sounds. Everyone looks around, and realize Ermac is the one missing. ---- Charles: Then, Sol, a cop from Everything City, Wikia, who uses his detective skills to figure out the different clues and solve the cases, as he did in his youth. ---- is looking around the room, when Sol notices some clothes on the drawer top. Sol opens a drawer to see all the clothes removed, except for a black pair of gloves. Keeping this to himself, Sol pretends its nothing. ---- Charles: Next, Dark, a Construction Worker (formerly); snd Unemployed (currently) man from Chaturnville, Wikia who has been playing both sides all season. However he's finally chosen a side, and is sticking with it. ---- walks over to Nick and Paper, and starts talking to them. Dark: 'Hey I know its a few days late, but you need me, otherwise you're screwed. 'Paper: 'How do we know that you won't tell Toon or Bloxx anything? 'Dark: I swear, I won't. I swear on my life. ---- Sol: Okay, so while you're talking with the devil, we, Ermac and I were talking. Now, you were on our side, before you suddenly left. Why is that? Dark: I don't know... I guess I just felt like switching sides. Sol: But you WERE on our side, you were a Toonie. Dark: Wait, a Toonie? Sol: A nickname for the team. Anyways, but then you joined them, you joined the Dark Side as Ermac says. Now, I know its almost time to explain our theories... but I have all the answers. Now, if you want the answers that's fine, but you need to draw the line. Its them or us. You want to live? Ditch them. Bloxx proposed to ice DF. It worked. Now we can the same thing. By letting you join us, that means 1/2 the people are safe, and 1/2 are not. One of those three are going to be killed, leaving only two. Meaning, your arrival can completely change everything. Now go over and make your choice. returns to the Morgue, and looks at his allies, or... former-allies. Dark: Paper, I have one thing to tell you. Fuq off. Nick: Dang... walks away as he high-fives Sol. He follows Sol to the dinning room, where Ermac gives him a giant note. ---- Charles: Our fifth guest on Team Toon is DF, A Marine Biologist from Everything City, Wikia. He mainly follows Toon as his life gets more dangerous with every day passing... ---- flashback: DF opens up his letter, and he sighs. He pulls out an IN DANGER card. ---- Charles: 'After him, there's Reo, a Computer Programmer from Chaturnville, Wikia. While he's smart at the keyboard, he has a tough time solving riddles and running about. ---- 'Cameraman: We need where you are from… Reo: Chaturnville. Duh. Isn’t everyone from Chaturnville? Cameraman: Next guest please. ---- Charles: Finally, we have RG, a hobo who lived outside Wikia Manor. He has a hard time solving riddles and clearly... makes messes. ---- then vomits up the champagne. RG: Ugh dude… looks up and sees a strange man walking down the staircase. It’s Charles. Sol: Uh, guys you might want to look up. looks up and sees Charles look at the giant vomit on the floor. The two maids also arrive, and look in disgust. Charles: It appears alcohol may not be your thing guests. ---- Charles: These guests came together only to be torn about by solving riddles, differences, and emotions. Espically when the death of the third guest began a day of terror... and shock... Charles: It all began with the death of Sklei... which escalted into an event that shocked the entire manor... ---- shows the room exploding into flames as Sklei falls down, dead. ---- Charles: 'The next stage of the game was afoot, and this would be like no other day. ---- everything shuts off. The Lights, the computers, everything. The Crime Scene lights go off, the Morgue lights go off, and everything. Suddenly, giant metal boxs go in front of the windows in the manor as all the doors lock themselves. Reo attempts to open the door, but fails. 'Reo: 'WE'RE TRAPPED! shows Nick trying to get out of the Lounge, and Toon trying to get out of the Morgue. Both fail as well. Suddenly, a message appears on the screens in the Survillance room, the TV in the Crime Scene, and the TV in the Morgue. 'Jon: Wait, we have a TV in the Morgue? The Hell? a message appears on all the screens. You've attempted to watch how they died, but because of your foolishness its alright to cry. A riddle of importance for you all, for whoever last solves it is the one to go. No dinner, no monologue, no Alive or In Danger. Just death. Search around for a name you know, for that my friends will open the door. looks around, in all three rooms. Someone's about to die, and they might be that someone. ---- Commerical Camera returns to Charles. Charles: Grettings, and welcome back. Previously, I was describing the event that happened on Day Three. The chaos caused by this shock would forever shake life in the manor... ---- runs upstairs, as Jon goes upstairs. Toon and Sol notice this, nod, and follow Jon. Jon is running upstairs when Toon goes pass him. Jon, angry grabs Toon and pulls him down. Jon: I don't think so. runs up as Toon gets up and runs after him. Toon shouts at him, angry. Toon: HEY! grabs Jon and shoves him to the wall as he punches him in the face. Jon shoves Toon to the floor as he punches him in the face. Sol grabs him, and lifts him up. Jon: Get your mother ******* hands off me, you idiot! is kicked back to the wall as Jon gets up and runs down the hall. Toon has a bloody nose as Sol helps him up and they follow Jon. It cuts back to the Survillance room. ---- Charles: The Riddle concluded with the discovery of a secret room, and the death of one poor... unforunate soul. ---- cuts to Reo, walking down the steps of the main staircase. As he walks down, he looks around. Reo: Dang it, where is everyone? a shot is fired, shattering a statue next to him. He runs towards the back as another shot breaks a mirror. Reo runs outside, past the maze, and into a foggy graveyard. As he hides behind one tombstone, the camera zooms upwards to reveal the tombstone to have the grim reaper above. Suddenly, the hands of the Reaper move. The Scythe comes down and..... CLOP. The camera cuts to another tombstone, with blood splattering on it. Reo is no more. ---- Charles: After Reo's death, it quickly became clear that the Killer was ruthless. It also became clear that one particular guest was becoming an enemy of both teams, and cared more about the million dollars then human life. His name... was Bloxx. Charles: Bloxx, a CEO of BloxxEpic Inc from Ultimate Pokeville, Wikia. While he is similar to Paper in terms of ownership and business managing, he is more ruthless then anyone in the Manor, prehaps in par or even more ruthless then the Killer himself. ---- Toon: DF, We iced you. angry: Son of a B****. scared: Why would you do that? Toon: Bloxx thought you were the killer, we agreed to it earlier before the riddle. I did go along with it, but I feel too guilty to lie to you anymore. I'm sorry. Bloxx: Toon... Toon: Oh and by the way... this coward is the reason Sklei is gone also. Paper knows it, I know it, and now we all know it. We all know that Bloxx that you are a manipulative snake. enraged: Dammit Toon, I tell you one thing! ---- Charles: I personally call him the reckoning of Team Paper and Team Toon. He caused both Sklei and DF, giving one false infomation. ---- Bloxx: Sklei, come over here! Sklei: Alright. says something to Paper, and the rest walk away. Sklei goes over to Bloxx, who begins whispering. Bloxx: Okay, I'm gonna be nice and tell you what I know, but you gotta help me as well, okay? Sklei: 'Alright. 'Bloxx: 'Okay. There was a message on the mirror. It said... IF YOU WANT TO BE SPARED, GO TO THE ISLAND. - Your Killer. 'Sklei: Really? Bloxx: Yes. There was also a skeleton key in the drawer. Now, while Nick was with me, I overheard him talking to himself. He's not gonna say what I'm saying, but I'm coming out because I trust you. Sklei: Alright. In the Morgue, all he had was wet skin. All I saw. Bloxx: Alright, thanks. ---- Bloxx: I'm planning on icing out DF. He needs to go, because one I don't trust him and two he's weak. He's like a pawn in Chess. And we all know that pawns are usually the first pieces to go. ---- Charles: When Bloxx's plans were publiclly revealed, the next day, after DF was killed, a plan formed between enemies. That plan was Operation: Death Squad. ---- Nick: Look, I know that we're on different teams and stuff, but we have common enemies. Jon and Bloxx. Sol: Yeah, I'm aware. Nick: So I say, whatever we find, we be honest, and we don't tell either of them. We ice them out so one of them is killed. cuts to a later scene. Nick: Alright, so we go back and what do we tell Bloxx and Jon? Sol: Nothing. Nick: Good. Lets just call this... Operation: Death Squad. ---- Charles: With the plan formed, the two teams began their plot with the riddle. ---- Paper, Nick and Sol arrive in the Morgue as they begin to look around. Suddenly Bloxx starts heading towards the stairs, and Nick hears him. Nick: Its Bloxx! I got this. Sol: 'We're still doing Operation: Death Squad, right? 'Nick: Yeah. runs out of the morgue, and blocks Bloxx from entering. Bloxx: 'I would polietly ask you to get out of the way, but I'm not in a very good mood. 'Nick: Neither am I so I guess we're at a stand still. raising his voice: Not quite. You WILL step aside... raising his voice as well: 'I don't think so. 'annoyed and angry: Excuse me? sacrastic: Oh, so you don't speak Logic? Alright let me put it in a ... what does the internet call it? A noob way. Nick. Not. Moving. then shows his true annoyance as well. angry: In other words, No. ---- Charles: 'But not everyone knew about its exstience.... ---- cuts to Paper, Sol, and Toon searching around. 'Paper: Might I ask what Operation: Death Squad is? Sol: Its a plan for Nick and I, you both, and your respective teams to team up againest the common threats known as Jon and Bloxx. Toon: I know we have our differences, but I must agree with Sol on this. Paper: I would assume so, since he is on your team, which I might add, is losing members left and right. and Paper walk up to each other, attempting to make the other back down. Toon: While RG, DF, and Reo may have all been killed, you've also lost someone. Sklei. And now Jon has also left your team. Paper: Yes, but Dark has also joined. Toon: 'However if he hadn't, you and Nick would have been at a greater risk then currently so. So I advise you watch your tone, Paper. It is important that we work together to defeat Bloxx and Jon, or at least discover if one of time is the killer. 'Paper: Hmm, I concede for now. However this had better work, or so help me, I'll rip out your heart before the killer gets to it. ---- Charles: But now that EVERYONE knew about it, the operation truely began. ---- cleans up the glass and puts it in a hazardous material basket. Toon then hangs back up the periodic table picture on the wall, where it looks like nothing ever happened. It then cuts to the hall. Paper, Sol, and Toon burst out of the Morgue, and push Nick and Bloxx to the wall. Nick smiles and says to Bloxx something. Nick: Guess the Morgue didn't have anything after all. However if you're really willing to check, that's fine. Until then, hasta la vista... you beach. runs with them as Bloxx looks around, and then goes into the Morgue. Meanwhile, Paper, Nick, Sol, and Toon exit the basement level and catch up with Dark and Ermac exit the area, looking around. Jon runs past them, and goes to the staircase to the basement level, and even further the Morgue. Dark: Where are yo- Paper: To the second floor. Ermac: 'Toon? 'Toon: Ermac, for the future of both our team and Paper's team, we must elminate the enemy that is known as Bloxx and Jon. Ermac: Whatever you say, bossman. begin to head upstairs as it cuts back to the Morgue. Jon: The Enemy has retreated to the upstairs region of the manor. I suggest we follow. looks around the Morgue, thinking. Bloxx: 'Something isn't right... 'Jon: Bloxx? is still thinking before he relents. Bloxx: So, where EXACTLY are they heading? ---- they hear footsteps coming up the main staircase. Toon: Quickly, put them back in the closet and pretend you're still looking! throw the tableclothes into the closet and pretend they're still looking. Bloxx and Jon arrive, and look into an empty closet. Paper, Toon, and Ermac quietly walk around towards the staircase, and then hurry down. Bloxx and Jon attempt to enter the closet with the tableclothes in them, but the three bouncers stop them. Jon: Nick, my former teammate, Dark my replacement, and Sol the enemy I demand you step aside. Sol: Oh sure. Whatever. Jon: Well... thank you. Sol: Wait, you seriously thought I was gonna let you pass? Dang you are stupid. angry: I'm... Not... STUPID! ---- Charles: Eventually. Operation: Death Squad paid off. ---- cuts to Ermac arriving at the library door. He opens it and enters the room as the airhorn sounds. It then shows Ermac in the library, looking around, and finding the safe. He presses 1, 2, 3, and 4 before pressing enter. The safe opens up, and Ermac takes out a blueprint. On the blueprint, it says EVIL PLANS TO KILL GUEST. Ermac: Step One: Rig Cynaide Gas. Step Two: Place under Stove Top. Step Three: Secure Under Stove Top and reattach Burner's Knob. So that's how he did it... puts the blueprint away and exits the safe. He exits out of the Library, and motions everyone to follow him to the Kitchen. Bloxx and Jon are left in the Grand Room... alone... with nothing to use. ---- Charles: And then Bloxx finally... flammed out of the running. ---- someone screams extremely loud. Paper: What the hell? looks with Paper as they see something coming towards them. It's Bloxx, screaming while his entire body is covered in flames. Bloxx: OH MY GO-----AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! PLEASE PROMETHEUS, HELP ME-AAHHHHHH! continues to run about, heading towards the manor. Charles is bringing drinks when Bloxx runs past him, and jumps straight down into the pool, where he sinks down. As everyone runs over, they see the body at the bottom of the pool. Bloxx is now dead. ---- Charles: Bloxx... flammed out. Operation: Death Squad... a success. Now that Bloxx was gone, Paper knew the next person who needed to go. He believed if the Killer needed to kill anyone, it had to be Toon. Charles: Team Paper Vs. Team Toon. With Bloxx gone, the conflict would escalate with betrayal, anger, and a shocking twist in fate for one person. ---- cuts to sometime during Episode 4, with Nick, Jon, and Paper talking. Paper: I have a plan. Okay? Jon: Sure. Paper: Based on what I've seen, Bloxx is getting everyone to do something without DF. I think they're gonna ice him. Jon: So? Paper: Bloxx is a dangerous threat that is rising, and if we don't do something... Jon: He'll attack us. Paper: He is after all the reason Sklei died eariler today. Jon: So what do we do? Paper: Should anything happen tonight or tommorow, you're gonna leave this team and join Bloxx. You'll work with him, trying to make sure he doesn't find out any important infomation. Then, you come to me, I give you my infomation, and we get rid of Bloxx. But if he isn't killed off, then we know who the killer is. Nick, this is your part. Nick: I'm listening. Paper: Wherever you go tommorow, convince the other person with you about teaming-up. We want to have the teams working together to defeat Bloxx, and in their eyes, Jon as well. After we rid of Bloxx, then we will elminate the next greatest threat. Toon's time in this manor is over. ---- Charles: Toon would be the next to fall, but not without the rise of Sol and Ermac, who swore to make Team Paper pay. ---- Ermac: 'Now that Toon, our great leader of the team is dead, Sol and I have to give it all to remain. ---- 'Sol: 'We've changed the game, and now we can finally make sure Team Papahs loses. Sorry, but its a little thing I call.... Karma. ---- 'Charles: 'With vengance in their hearts, they began to work againest Team Paper. They were able to remain afloat, as one member of Team Paper began to learn from his mistakes and truely become a grand detective. ---- It cuts to Nick in the Hephaestus room, his bedroom as he grabs a giant pad of paper and a pen. He begins to write things down. ] 'Nick: So, Jon went to the library. Now I have to think of why he would go. I know the different times we've talked that he doesn't spend his free time in a library, but only goes there when he has to work. Espically if he has to write something. Which means, he went to the library to write something. He wouldn't be writing fanfiction, he wouldn't be writing a novel, it would have to be something short. Like a note, or a letter. My guess is that its a letter. cuts to a later moment. Nick: A letter... I'm trying to think of why he would write a letter. It had to be something important for him to spend his time there. Now, it could be ... something to one of us, or a note to his family. But he doesn't have anymore family... so it had to be to someone in the manor. Who would he send it too? cuts to another moment. Nick: Who would he send it- wait. Charles. A letter to Charles about... either his final wishes or... the Killer's identity. That would be something important enough. Now that I know why he might be there, I also think that the Last Known Whereabouts is where Jon got the tea, he couldn't have had it during his hot tub treatment, and he didn't get it during breakfast. Okay... writes that down on his pad of Paper and continues to think. Nick: So now the riddle. Something that could be at the pool equipment and be connected to the hot tub... what force could push all that hot water into the sky? cuts to yet another time period. Nick: Forgetting about the force, I think the drink is what killed him. Something had to have been in there. Something that made him really hot, but cold at the same time. If he had something in the tea that killed him... it needed to look like something that seemed tea-like. Like a sugar.. a poisionus sugar. Wait a minute... its Ricin. writes that down on his pad of Paper and continues to think. Nick: I know that its ricin because when I was in jail for the fireworks scenario, I found out a guy killed a man with ricin by putting it in his drink. Ricin looks like sugar, but its deadly. One drop of ricin is enough to kill you. Plus, Ricin comes from Castor Beans, which was part of the riddle. It all makes sense. adds everything to his page, and then writes his theory. Nick: 'Now I believe I know how he died, but I just need to know what blasted Lhim into the sky. There's only one way to do that. rips off the page, puts it in his pocket and comes down the stairs towards the patio. Standing behind a giant curtain, he quietely opens the door a bit, just a crack so he can overhear the other group talking. 'Nick: I have to spy. Otherwise I'm dead. ---- Ermac: 'So he puts the liquid nitrogen tank, hooking it up to the Hot Tub tank, with a timer on it. Right? 'Dark: Correct, that's what I saw. overhearing this smiles. Nick: So that's what it was. Liquid nitrogen... ---- Charles: Once In Danger, now Alive. A turn-around like no one has seen before. Nick quickly became a dangerous opponnet in this game of whodunnit. ---- cuts to Nick inside the Planetarium. Nick sees a light on a chest. Nick opens it up to see a slingshot in the chest. There's also a glow in the light picture detailing the Killer (labeled) on a hill, and a tent tabled " Target " with an arrow pointing downwards. It then also shows a part of Bloxx's Leg, as well as a drawing of the benzene and Bloxx's clothes. Nick: That's how he did it... Nick looks at the picture, the audio in the planetarium begins to play. Nick puts down the picture, shuts the chest and leaves as the audio begins. ---- flashback: 'Hello, dear guests. I hope your dinner doesn't get cold, but the Killer has alarmed me that of you is on FIRE! Congratulations... Nick. You shall live to see another day. cuts to another day. 'flashback: I had to make some orders for ... a special event coming up. Oh, I forgot. A chilled seafood buffet! How wonderful. Now then, the Killer would like to make an annouchment. One of you have solved the chilling tale involving both hot and cold. Congratulations.... Nick! then cuts to the day afterwards. flashback: ' As usual, I have a message from the killer. One of you have shocked the Killer, and are finally learning from your mistakes. Congratulations.... Nick. Once again, you will live to see another day. And above all, you will get a chance to unmask the killer and discover... who has commited... MURDER. ---- 'Charles: 'Nick was not the only one to desert Paper, however. ---- returns to the Morgue, and looks at his allies, or... former-allies. 'Dark: Paper, I have one thing to tell you. Fuq off. Nick: Dang... walks away as he high-fives Sol. He follows Sol to the dinning room, where Ermac gives him a giant note. Ermac: This is all the infomation you're gonna need. Dark: Thanks. ---- Charles: And soon, there were four. ---- Killer aims the silencer gun at the hole, making sure Paper's in the right spot... and then fires. Paper falls to the ground after being hit in the spine. The blood from the attack drips onto the blanket and the floor. The Killer then slips away from Dark's room, and walks into Ermac's room before placing the gun in the chest, locking it and leaving the room. ---- Charles: 'At last, we've reached our end. But before you take your final step here in Wikia Manor, lets just have one last re-cap at what has occured in these hollow halls. ---- Flashback shows the Killer putting the rope on Sci’s neck, strangling him. It shows the Killer tying the rope to the Chandelier, taking a ladder and throwing it to the balcony before taking another and climbing down it. 'voiceover: Sci was hanged... shows the electric eels inside the filled-up island, shocking RG. voiceover: RG was shocked... [the next day. Sklei is inside the Athena Lounge room. Sklei is eating cereal, watching Ben 10. Suddenly, he drops his bowl. He runs to the door, but when he grabs the door, he shouts in pain. Suddenly, the bomb under the table explodes, killing Sklei and sending his body to the top of the room, and then back down. voiceover: Sklei blew up... runs outside, past the maze, and into a foggy graveyard. As he hides behind one tombstone, the camera zooms upwards to reveal the tombstone to have the grim reaper above. Suddenly, the hands of the Reaper move. The Scythe comes down and..... CLOP. The camera cuts to another tombstone, with blood splattering on it. Reo is no more. voiceover: Reo was decapicated... cuts to DF turning the knob, and the Cyanide shooting upwards at DF's face. He attempts to breath, but he begins get dizzy. He turns around and sees the cougar before he falls. voiceover: DF was mauled... is cooking when the Killer shoots him with a slingshot and a civil war bullet in the leg. Bloxx falls to the ground, and his benzene-shoaked clothes catch on fire. He then runs to the pool, and jumps into it. voiceover: Bloxx flammed out... wrists are being cut, and his blood is being drained in the Torture Chamber. The Killer stands above his body, with a scapel in hand. voiceover: Toon was drained... cuts to Jon, falling asleep, or so it seems. He is then shown being blasted into the sky.... voiceover: 'Jon was burned with a chill... Killer aims the silencer gun at the hole, making sure Paper's in the right spot... and then fires. Paper falls to the ground after being hit in the spine. The blood from the attack drips onto the blanket and the floor. The Killer then slips away from Dark's room, and walks into Ermac's room before placing the gun in the chest, locking it and leaving the room. 'voiceover: ....and Paper was shot in the spine. ---- cuts to a view of Wikia Manor, and Nick arriving at the Ballroom. voiceover: Coming soon, in six Days! cuts to Ermac running around the Wikia Manor halls with a strange black puzzle piece in his hand. voiceover: Two will die... cuts to the graveyard, with two nameless tombstones. voiceover: 'One will win a million dollars... person wearing white gloves holds a silver suitcase with the Wikia Manor Symbol on it. 'voiceover: And the final person will be revealed as... zooms out of Wikia Manor as the screen cuts to the Killer, in front of the camera, wearing his black mask.